


Gibbslings

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “McGee, Bishop, Torres, with me.”





	Gibbslings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #603 "gather"

“McGee,” snapped Gibbs. “Bishop, Torres, with me.”

Abby and Jimmy, having delivered their reports, watched the three agents follow him up the stairs to MTAC and a phone conference with their victim’s CO.

“Aw,” said Abby, grinning. “I love watching all the little Gibbslings trooping off after Gibbs.”

Jimmy frowned. “Gibbslings?”

“You belong to Ducky, so you’re a Duckling,” she explained. “They belong to Gibbs, so they’re Gibbslings.”

“That makes a surprising amount of sense,” said Jimmy. “He does sort of… gather them, doesn’t he? It’s sweet.”

“Yes, it is,” Abby agreed. “But we can’t _tell_ him that.”

“No, never.”

THE END


End file.
